<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Hades, House of Hearts by Tertbutyl_Okita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853912">House of Hades, House of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tertbutyl_Okita/pseuds/Tertbutyl_Okita'>Tertbutyl_Okita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bartender Charon, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, catching feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tertbutyl_Okita/pseuds/Tertbutyl_Okita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Hades was not your average club. </p><p>What starts with a dare could lead to a drink, then a dance, and maybe even more. </p><p>Hermes goes to the House, and meets Bartender!Charon through a series of Friday nights out with his siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Living vicariously through Charon and Hermes, because I miss clubbing.</p><p>Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/tertbutyl_okita">Tertbutyl_Okita</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Hermes entered the House of Hades it had been on his youngest brother’s whim.</p><p>“Heeey, there, Herms, man, how’s it going?” His brother had caught him in-between shifts at their father’s company. Which meant in-between deliveries and in-between tasks at hand, and he honestly didn’t have time for whatever Dionysus was about to say, as Hermes peddled towards the side of the road to avoid being hit by traffic.</p><p>“It’s going,” he had replied, looking at his watch as Dionysus drawled on, clearly in the pre-stages of buzzed. Though it was a weekday, he knew better than to question it of his brother.</p><p>“Look, you have got to get a break from Dad,” Dionysus chided him. “I know you’re not a frat person, and I was thinking of spicing things up this weekend anyway… How about a club? Somewhere new. Ares knows the promoter so I got a table.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Dio…” Did he even have time for a break? He had about two-and-half more minutes before he was expected to drop off paperwork at Athena’s office, and then at least half an hour before he had to meet up with Ares. Not to mention he had to get more food for Chelly at the pet store… Among the growing list of things.</p><p>“We, or more importantly, I, have been saving you a spot at my parties for ages! You have to go, at least once, man. We’ll have a blast, you and I.”</p><p>Hermes chuckled at that. It had been awhile since he had been in college. While his brother was in his final year at Olympus U, partying it up as President of one of the notorious fraternities, he was unfortunately interning at Zeus’s company. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to party - he knew his fair share of blackout drunk nights and one-night stands in undergrad - but he just didn’t have the time. He told his brother as much.</p><p>Dionysus took a full ten seconds before responding. Hermes had counted it mentally as he waited. “You gotta stop letting life move too quickly for you, Herms. Life can be a party, only if you let it. Just this Friday, you, me, the House of Hades, alright? If it’s not your thing, it’s not your thing, and I’ll respect that.”</p><p>“Fair enough, Dio. Now I really do have to be on my way.” He wished his brother off and told him to text him the time. Though if there was one thing Dionysus was good at, it was never being punctual.</p><p>With that out of the way, he propelled himself forward and towards his next errand.</p><hr/><p>Friday night came around soon enough and there Hermes was, outside the House of Hades, an imposing nightclub in the Underworld district.</p><p>This House of Hades was the first stop on their list. Dio never did one club, no. He would carry the party from one venue to the next. That suited Hermes fine. The looks of this club differed from what he was used to. There was a moat that separated it from the main street, and the bridge that connected it led to a marble archway with a three-headed set of skulls lining the top, each head staring at whoever entered menacingly. When Hermes looked down into the moat, he could see what looked to be water tinted blood-red. They were really trying to sell whatever ‘House of the Dead’ theme they had going on. And if Hermes leaned in a tad bit closer to the front door, he could hear some kind of folk rock emanating from inside. Could you even dance to that?</p><p>His brother, as expected, was late. But Dionysus arrived, soon enough, dressed to the nines while Hermes was in his track letterman, though he paired it with one of his earring cuffs he saved for these sorts of occasions, a line of golden feathers linked on a chain. And at least he had the decency to opt out of wearing his running shoes.</p><p>To be fair, it wasn’t the best club attire, but Hermes had thought the red jacket went well with his burnt orange scarf. And he wore that everywhere.</p><p>“Herms, you came, man! Half thought you wouldn’t make it.” Dionysus greeted him, the two of them falling into line for the club. Despite its appearance and music, it had a sizable line.</p><p>Hermes shook his head. “Nah, Dio. Of course I’d show. Not late for anything. What about you? Where’s the rest of your,” he waved his hand into the air for emphasis, “people? Littles, bigs, brothers, sisters, and whatnot? They unaware I’m here with you?”</p><p>“Erm… Ariadne might show up? I invited her. Figured she might want to get her mind off Theseus dumping her… Aura, maybe. Definitely Circe, and you remember Hecate, right?” Dionysus began listing people from various frats and sororities whom Hermes vaguely remembered in passing. He met a lot of people in his years at college. Lots of faces tended to blur together.</p><p>"So I've been trying to get with Ariadne ever since Theseus dumped her but since we're in the same frat..." Dionysus began regaling him with tales of sordid exploits as they shuffled forward with the rest of the crowd. It had been a year and a half since Hermes was in his shoes. Not in a fraternity, per se, but free to aimlessly wander with no goal in mind. He was clever enough to get through it without much thought - excelling with any sort of wisdom was more Athena's forte - but now that he had graduated, he was left with a dilemma. A constant reminder from his father and stepmother that he couldn't keep running forever. He had to clip his wings someday.</p><p>He delivered. He interned. He did his share of odd jobs on the side. Hermes needed to be in a state of perpetual motion. Constant movement was as vital to him as breathing.</p><p>But that wasn’t enough for Zeus, who wanted his children to represent the best of him, for all his arrogance and infidelity. The internship at the office was mundane and full of menial tasks, but soon Zeus would ask for more. Where would his son go, if not grad school or trade school? Would he take him up on his offer to carry on further in the family business?</p><p>Hermes didn't want to think about that now. Athena was the eldest – those responsibilities would default back to her, anyway. Not to him, the second youngest son. Now he just wanted to drink, dance, and let his mind fly away.</p><p>For the next few hours, at least.</p><p>After what seemed like ages, they were finally at the front gate before the bridge. The bouncer was a tall, imposing woman in a three piece suit, her violet blue hair tied back in a high ponytail atop her head. She looked menacingly at each patron as they offered up their IDs. And instead of a baton or a gun holstered upon her hip… was that a whip?</p><p>“I can’t tell if this club is going to be kinky, terrifying, or both,” Dio whispered in his ear as they moved up in line. “But both would be nice.”</p><p>Megaera scoffed at them when it was their turn. Dio was around her height, but Hermes dwarfed her in comparison. “Olympus U?” She raised an eyebrow at Hermes’s letterman jacket. “Haven’t seen too many of you around these parts.”</p><p>The Underworld district was far from Hermes’s apartment, and even further from the campus university. But it had gained something of a reputation for being a place a person had to frequent at least once in their lives. “Everyone goes to the House eventually!” Dio had said when Hermes questioned him about the place.</p><p>Hermes wondered if he parroted that line back at her, she would chew his head off. She seemed like the type.</p><p>But Meg just handed back their IDs, and pointed at their bags next. “Open them up.”</p><p>Dionysus, a man of many ways, wouldn’t actually have any liquor in his bag or in his pockets. That was amateur for a fraternity president. Meg flicked the water bottle in Hermes’s satchel in the nearest trash can with expertise, and scoffed at them, waving them in with a glare. “Tsch. Well, boys, it seems like I’m through with you. So you can head on in, as long as you don’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>They passed underneath the marble archway with the three skulls overlooking them. The center one had a coin in its mouth. Once inside, the music got progressively louder as they walked down a long hallway, and Hermes could distinctly make out the strumming of a guitar as a man sang on.</p><p>Adding more to the ‘House of the Dead’ theme were skulls that filled the floors and long flowing red drapes that seemed to pool from the top of the ceiling like blood. The hall seemed to go on forever, until they heard a voice ring out.</p><p>“Welcome to the House of Hades, where all dearly departed go to rest! Wish I was doing that right now, actually,” a greeter with curly white hair said, as Hermes and Dio filtered in with the next batch of patrons at the end of the hall. The greeter was sitting behind a podium, and was that a pillow on its surface? It seemed like it was, as the greeter yawned and leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the pillow, to look at them in the eye. He pointed a finger in the opposite direction. “Coat check is over there. You can get an obol from there, too.” Some of the guests looked back at him quizzically, Hermes and Dio among them. “For your drinks? You can’t drink in the House without payment, ya’know.”</p><p>As some of the guests dispersed through the club, Dionysus caught his brother’s arm and leaned in, saying, “Mind if you drop off my coat over there, man? And grab a few of those obols, too. We got drinks at the table but you never know when you need more.” The look he gave Hermes made it clear that Dionysus was about to get swept up in the party real soon.</p><p>“You got it, Dio.”</p><p>Dionysus then disappeared to the dance floor, which was where he usually ended up when these events went down. Hermes doubted he would be seeing him anytime soon – the man came adequately buzzed and probably had a flask on him somewhere, despite Meg’s searching. Hermes sighed, but there was no real heat behind it. He knew his brother would intercept him again at some point during the night. Hermes bounded off in the opposite direction.</p><p>After checking in his brother’s coat, Hermes peered around the hallway, an offshoot from the main dance floor. He could hear the clang of pots and pans from the kitchen. He also saw an Employee of the Week poster board. For all its purported intimidation from its outdoor design and its staff (primarily that bouncer), the way the board was decorated made the place feel a tad homier. He looked up from the decorations to see which employee was designated such an honor… not that he would know who they were, anyway.</p><p>The man in the photo was attractive, Hermes would give him that. Not the stereotypical beauties that flooded Olympus U, but someone he could look at out of the corner of his eye for more than a few seconds. His face was partially obscured by a rather wide-brimmed black hat atop long silver hair, but Hermes found himself staring pointedly at his forearms, muscular and corded against his lanky frame. He was poised against the backdrop of the bar, meaning he had to have been the club bartender.</p><p>“Charon, hm?” Hermes read his name aloud. If the night went as expected, he would be running into this Charon sooner than later.</p><p>With some expert maneuvering through crowds of patrons, Hermes found himself sitting at the table Dionysus managed to get, with drinks and laughter passed frivolously between guests. Hermes wasn’t sure who half of these people were, but he recognized Ariadne perched on one arm of the chair his brother was reclining on, and Aura, her sorority sister, on the other.</p><p>“Hermes, how are you liking the House of Hades? Not sure I’d come back but this ambrosia really does wonders. You have a drink yet?” Dionysus leaned forward and passed him a glass.</p><p>“For once I got the time to sip this. It’s been ages, Dio. So, cheers!” They toasted, and Hermes felt the pleasant burn of ambrosia as he drank.</p><p>“Anyone catch your eye there, man?” Dionysus leaned back and took another swig, his arm going around Ariadne’s waist.</p><p>He shrugged. “You know me, Dio. People come, people go - haven’t really seen anyone who caught my fancy just yet.” Though there was that bartender from the portrait Hermes was curious about, he knew it better to play mum.</p><p>“Oh that just won’t do at all, nope not at all! How about this,” there was a glint in Dionysus’s eye as he continued, “what about a good old fashioned dare? Just for old times sake.”</p><p>“Dio, get on with it. I don’t have all day, or all night,” Hermes laughed, taking another sip.</p><p>“How about you… peruse what the House has to offer? There’s a lot of people here, someone’s bound to be more than a passing through for the swift-footed Hermes.”</p><p>“You want me to flirt with someone? Easy enough.”</p><p>“More than that, man. If you manage to land a lucky lady, or man, give them your number, and they end up responding, I’ll bequeath my favorite brother with five bottles of ambrosia. Courtesy of the personal frat supplies.” He winked at Hermes. “What do you say? You can’t be sitting around here all night.”</p><p>Hermes couldn’t argue with that. Dancing was more his brother’s forte. Running was where it was at. But he was always down to work his silver-tongue in his favor. And if it ended with his tongue going places... all the better, he supposed. He leaned forward and held his hand out to shake, Dionysus accepting with a laidback grin. “Well, expect those supplies of yours to be shortened because I’ll complete this dare in record time.”</p><p>As he stood up, Dionysus called out to him, “I don’t suppose you need a shot of liquid courage?”</p><p>Hermes waved him off. “No need with who I’ll be picking.”</p><hr/><p>It was initially a Friday night like any other. Hypnos greeted at the door, in his lackadaisical manner. Thanatos looked for potential ‘high-spenders’ outside as a promoter. This time Megaera was guarding the front door.</p><p>Charon didn't mind whatever went on at the front door, be it terrible fashion or unruly guests. Hypnos let them all in indiscriminately, much to Thanatos’s and Megaera’s chagrin. But it meant more money for the House, which meant more money for him. Charon liked working behind the counter. Bartending was easier than he thought when he took the job eons ago. He rarely had to speak to patrons, who stumbled in tipsy and just ordered straight off the menu. Stygian Sidecar, Asphodel Appletini, Elysian Everclear, he knew how to make them all at this point. Even when he took his time with mixing and setting up drinks, patrons knew not to disturb him.</p><p>Being imposingly tall and over six foot something did help.</p><p>It did occasionally cross his mind that maybe he would have been better suited to front door duty with the Erinyes sisters, but they were a force to be reckoned with all on their own. Besides, he preferred to line his pockets with the tips of generous patrons, whose obols he secretly stashed away in his safe.</p><p>But back to how this Friday night had started, and where it descended. Back to Hypnos, who was half asleep even though the club had just started up its night shift.</p><p>Achilles stood guard by the stairs to their employer’s office, shaking his head at whatever argument was going on upstairs between Hades and his son. Luckily, Orpheus’s dulcet melodies were enough to drown out most of it.</p><p>Dusa was filtering in-between tables, balancing drinks and plates precariously on her arms and hands. She looked stressed, and Charon pitied her, as he always did, for being given such unsavory tasks.</p><p>Charon was serving his usual drinks to his usual patrons, swiping his hand over the counter at the golden obols that were left behind as tips. The House was unique in this regard – sure, patrons could pay in cash and card anywhere else, but this was supposed to be the realm of the dead. You had to pay accordingly, and credit was exchanged in the form of such tokens at Wretched Broker machine by the coat check.</p><p>For all his penny-pinching ways, Hades really did enjoy keeping up with certain gimmicks.</p><p>All was well in the House. Charon would clock out at the end of his shift with more obols to line his pockets, and it was just another workday to him.</p><p>But then a man pulled up to the barstool right in front of him, smirking all the while. “Hey, boss. What’s on the menu?” He chirped out.</p><p>Charon raised a nondescript eyebrow at that nickname, and slowly sized up the patron in front of him. He wasn’t one of his regulars – there were fans who offered their endless support to Orpheus or Eurydice, and the partygoers and drunkards who made the House their place of worship. This man was new, and not from around this part of town.</p><p>His black hair was slicked back, and his earrings jingled as he tried to speak to Charon. On one side of his letterman, there was a yellow bat-like wing stitched on. On the other was a familiar insignia, which took a second for Charon to realize stood for Olympus U. Ah, he was one of those. Olympians and Chthonics rarely meshed well together, given his employer’s strained relationship with his brother Zeus, the dean of the school. Hades and some of his employees viewed those from that district and that university as overly snobbish elitists who kept to themselves, but to Charon, money was money. It didn’t really matter in the end.</p><p>He gestured to the menu beside him, a bright, gaudy thing, fashioned with jewels from Nyx’s collection. He also pointed down to the menu in front of the patron. The House had everything from beers to cocktails to the strongest of liquor. They also had a sizable assortment of food – the Head Chef made a mean gyro.</p><p>“I mean, sure I can read that, boss, but I’d prefer if you’d tell me. What do you recommend?”</p><p>Wordlessly, Charon turned around and started to grab ingredients from around the bar – tequila up there, peach schnapps and sour mix in the mini fridge. The Triple sec he had to stretch for, but it was all routine. He topped the drink off with a small little flag with a skull on it. Nectarita of the Gods, he told the man, handing him his drink.</p><p>The drink was common enough that rarely anyone new ordered it, but it was one of Charon’s personal favorites. He’d like to think that the special mix he added in made it better than what they served at other places.</p><p>Charon thought the drink would suffice, but the man continued on, his words escaping him every other sip. Hermes, he had said his name was, though Charon hadn’t asked for his name.</p><p>Hermes took a sip and smiled. “Reminds me of my college days. My brother serves this all the time at his frat parties.”</p><p>Charon didn’t respond to that, and just looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Luckily, Hermes got the idea. “Right!” He fished around through his pocket before placing a few gold coins on the table. “An obol for your thoughts?” He held up one for good measure.</p><p>Charon sighed, and a beat passed before Hermes put the coin down to join it with the rest of his payment.</p><p>The man didn’t seem fazed and just laughed it off. “You must get that a lot. I’m sure you have quite a lot of thoughts about the patrons here.” Hermes slid the coins towards Charon. “I hope you have a few good ones about me.” He winked.</p><p>Charon ignored that, and instead pulled out his sack of obols attached at his hip, loosened the rope to widen its rim, and dropped the coins inside. As he prepared the next set of drinks, Hermes chatted in the background.</p><p>“You know, I never really been to this part of the city before. The Underworld district’s pretty out of the way compared to where I’m from. But it’s different, compared to other clubs and bars.” He pointed in the direction of Orpheus and Eurydice, who were currently belting out a duo, Orpheus on his lyre while both sung in harmonies. “I really wouldn’t call that club music.”</p><p>It was true, Charon had to admit. Orpheus had labeled it ‘Mediterranean Prog-Rock Halloween’ in the midst of one of his bouts of musical inspiration. The genre would have been better suited to an adventure video game. But weird as it was, it drew crowds in every weeknight.</p><p>While other patrons were making their orders and paying their bills, Charon moved back and forth between the cashier and the bar, surprised at how this Hermes’s voice carried swift and true through the noise.</p><p>“My brother’s actually thinking of going club-hopping, to test out the waters of this area. If the place isn’t his ‘vibe’,” Hermes air-quoted around that, “we move on to the next. Haven’t seen him around for a while, so I’m guessing he got lost in the party.” He continued on. “It works out well for me. If I don’t like what I see, I’d like to move on, too.”</p><p>Hermes did a quick once over in his direction. “Although, from what I’m seeing right now, I might end up coming back after all.”</p><p>Charon took pause at that. He wasn’t being flirted with. Most people took one look at him, ordered their drinks, and went off to whatever corner of the House that wasn’t the bar. Or even if they stayed, they minded their business and kept to themselves and their friends.</p><p>Whatever this Hermes wanted… he was probably trying to buy some time before his date. Perhaps he came with a few friends. He was friendly enough.</p><p>“Are you the only bartender here?” Hermes asked as Charon prepared his next round of drinks. “It must be a lot, handling all of this.” He nodded in the direction of the dancefloor, where a purple-haired man had a woman grinding up against his front, while another woman was dancing from behind, whispering something in his ear.</p><p>Charon shrugged, unfazed, and poured alcohol into the shaker.</p><p>The purple-haired man came up to the bar, put his hand on Hermes’s shoulder, and tilted his head towards the dance floor. His hair looked wild and unruly from dancing. This must have been the brother Hermes was talking about, though the familiar resemblance was barely there. “Hermes, man, you can’t sit by the bar all night! If you want to get laid, you need to come with me. There’s some lovely ladies I’d like to introduce to you…”</p><p>Some kind of understanding must have passed between the two in the seconds that followed, because soon enough, the man backed away sheepishly. “Oh, him? No judgment to you, man. Whoever floats your boat.”</p><p>For all his good hearing, in spite of the loud music, Charon did not even want to decipher what that meant.</p><p>Hermes swiveled back around once Dionysus left, and said, “Dio means well, but the last time I dated someone he suggested, that quickly went south.” Charon was curious, but he didn’t want to pry, and just kept drying the glasses in front of him, prompting Hermes to continue. “Oh! That story is a bit too morose for a first meeting. Unless you prefer I tell it during a second, or even a third?” Hermes smirked. “But I shouldn’t keep you. You got your patrons to serve, and I… should probably get my brother and his friends more drinks. He pulled out a few more obols from his pocket. “Do you mind if I order a few more? But for to go?”</p><p>Charon nodded.</p><p>“Great, well, knowing my brother and his propensity towards drinking, I guess I’ll be seeing you a few more times tonight, boss.” And with that, Hermes flew off with his brother to the dance floor.</p><p>Hermes would stop by every so often to order more drinks, and Charon could tell he was enjoying himself, a few droplets of sweat on his forehead from all the dancing. Even his letterman was off, revealing a track t-shirt underneath. Charon tried not to look.</p><p>It couldn’t hurt to be friendly with this patron, right? He was gracious enough to tip Charon plenty.</p><p>“Oh this thing?” He looked down at his shirt when Charon asked, as he was collecting drinks for Dusa to take back to the kitchen. “Haven’t run track in years. Miss it though.” Though the lights in the House were dimmed, Charon could see a wistful expression grace Hermes’s face. “Had to quit when I started working for my old man. Can’t mix business and pleasure, you see.”</p><p>Charon wouldn’t have known the feeling. His pleasure in accruing money aligned perfectly with his bartending.</p><p>Suddenly, a chirping noise rang out, pulling them out of their conversation. Hermes reached into his pocket for a phone. “You’re outside?” He asked the speaker, whom Charon assumed was this ‘Dio’. “Meet you at Tartarus Taverna? Sure. The night’s still young, indeed.”</p><p>Something akin to disappointment flashed across his face, but it was quickly replaced with a calculating look. Hermes looked almost apologetic when he turned back to Charon, though Charon couldn’t possibly know why - the other bars and clubs in the district could never top the House, but they were just as fun regardless from what he heard.</p><p>“Suppose I’ll be seeing you around another time, eh? Take care, boss.” Hermes pulled out a few more coins and laid them on the counter. “For the bartender of the hour.”</p><p>The rest of the night went by with little fanfare. People came and went. Meg tossed a few unruly drunkards onto the street. Hypnos started sleeping in-between greeting patrons.</p><p>As the House started winding down, with Charon closing up shop for food orders and was starting to clean up the bar, Skelly, the House busboy, approached him with one arm full of dirty plates and glasses piled atop a tray, and in the other, a small card.</p><p>“Hey, Charon, pal, some guy gave me this card and an obol and told me to give it to you?”</p><p>Quizzically, Charon took the card, and saw the obol attached to it. He wondered briefly how that was possible – it wasn’t like they had free tape lying around – and flipped the card over.</p><p>It was unsigned, save a small yellow wing at the end and a phone number. ‘Hope you get more good thoughts of me with this obol’, it read.</p><p>Skelly, though shorter than Charon, peered from over his arm, and whistled. “Well, I’ll be damned. The big old scary bartender has an admirer.”</p><p>Charon cuffed him over the head with a stray menu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second time Hermes made his way to the House of Hades, it had been to third wheel his eldest brother’s date. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time Hermes made his way to the House of Hades, it had been to third wheel his eldest brother’s date. </p><p>Which Hermes didn’t understand. Ares, unlike Dionysus, but not as much as Hephaestus, was relatively put together. He was studying political science at some graduate school somewhere. It was an insignificant detail that escaped him at the moment, as he mulled over the details of his brother’s proposition. </p><p>“Ah! Hermes,” his brother had called over to him, as he juggled a stack of papers and files for sorting, navigating through the maze of cubicles. He considered it a mini-break during his internship. What was it with his siblings and catching him in the midst of things? “Might I interest you in a short discussion?”</p><p>“Short,” he reemphasized, when Hermes found a table to put the stack on, “as I know my work keeps you very preoccupied, shepherding souls of the damned and such.” </p><p>Ares had, in more instances than expected, assigned him to sort through their companies staffing records, scanning and sorting through lists upon lists of staff, to make sure they got where they needed to go, and kept up with the workaholic standards his brother set. Hermes likened the work environment to a war, with how competitively Ares shaped his employees. Working alongside him was enough - working under him, definitely not. </p><p>He, like the rest of the family, was still connected to the family business in some way, despite all their own individual interests. He feuded with Athena over the way things were run, preferring aggressive marketing tactics and investments to their sister’s more calculated ones. </p><p>“You got that right, Ares,” he leaned back against the table, propping his palms against the wood. “You keep me awfully busy. Created a demand for lots and lots of messages to go around.” He titled his head to the side where the stack was. “All these for your department. All those poor souls. You really know how to work a guy to death. Anyone ever told you that you’d be a perfect fit for The Wolf of Wall Street?” Ares glared at that, causing Hermes to shift gears. “But you’re busy, I’m busy, you might as well tell me what’s up,” he said casually. </p><p>“I wished only to speak to you in private about something personal. Dionysus told me about your attendance at the House of Hades?” </p><p>Figures his youngest brother would regale the whole family of their adventure, which, in retrospect, was a well-deserved night off and out. And Ares did have connections for that table - Hermes wondered how he got them. He also wondered how much he knew - he hopefully didn’t know about his failed exploits. “Word gets around, huh. You should have come along, brother. Dionysus brings the fun. You bring the fights.” </p><p>Ares groaned. “It was one time in college, Hermes. Besides,” he shrugged, adjusting his shades, “there are others now willing to fight for me. But that’s not the point!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Hermes, who whistled innocently. “Did you see a person by the name of Hypnos there?”</p><p>That took Hermes by surprise. “It was dark and loud. If you’re asking me to remember a face, much less a name, after me and Dio got shitfaced, you’re asking the wrong person.” </p><p>He may have gotten a little too excited later that night and tried to sneak on to Apollo’s farm to steal his cattle, again, but luckily, Dionysus stopped him. Which was a shame - he would have gotten away with it again, too.</p><p>“He works at the House. He’s usually at the front entrance, you know - Curly hair, super sleepy...I think he called himself a greeter when we went out once -” </p><p>Now Hermes’s interest was piqued. “Wait. Hold on. You’re dating someone at the House? Ares, I didn’t know you had it in you.” He was speaking the truth. There was some messy business between him and Hephaestus regarding Aphrodite, Hephaestus’s long standing girlfriend. Other than Aphrodite, Ares essentially kept to himself, as Zeus, forever oblivious to his children, called him the ‘oft-misunderstood son’. Or even if he did have a few lovers here and there, Hermes had to find his information elsewhere. </p><p>Hermes knew about most of the family drama yet didn’t want to get involved. He enjoyed his fair share of gossip but these days, he had few people to tell. But hearing about this apparent person of interest was a development in his book. </p><p>“Yes, we have been dating for awhile now… Don’t give me that look! Contrary to what our father says, I am not as helpless as he thinks.”</p><p>“Tch. If I thought anyone was helpless, pops is in the running for first place. He’s at what? 100 kids? 1000? And counting?” Though he wasn’t really sure if that was an exaggeration. If Hermes could run his mouth, then Zeus could shoot his seed… constantly. “But enough about our great almighty lord father, up on the 100th floor fucking secretary what’s-her-face or whatever. This Hypnos… no, I haven’t met him. Personally at least.”  </p><p>“Hm. That’s odd. He had a lot to say about you.” </p><p>“What about me?” For someone Hermes hadn’t really spoken to at all, he must have left some impression. </p><p>“Something about how he wants to meet the man who charmed his big brother.” </p><p>“What?” Okay, somewhere, someone down the line was pulling his leg. Who gave Hypnos that idea? He and Dio got shitfaced, but he was fully aware of what was going on at the House. It was the first club, for gods sake! He wasn’t a lightweight.</p><p>Talk about stopping him dead in his tracks. And Hermes really had errands to run. It was what, five minutes, forty-three seconds later? Those papers weren’t going to deliver themselves. </p><p>This revelation was definitely going to dig into his down time. </p><p>“His brother’s hard to please. Tall, mysterious, stoic, I don’t think I’ve ever heard more than a few words out of him. But he’s been a real chatterbox over you - Hypnos’s words, not mine.” Ares raised an eyebrow at his brother’s growing distress. </p><p>“You sure you heard the story right, Ares? Hypnos not pulling your leg or anything?” Ares gave him a glare, and that pretty much answered it. Who willingly joked with his serious brother? “Alright, well, that wasn’t how that night went for me.” So he told him how it did, leaving out no details. </p><p>Ares didn’t take it the way he had hoped. “Even if Charon isn’t into you, and the way Hypnos was telling me, he very much was - you could still come along. To the House. Hyp has a break some time Friday night, I believe? I wanted him to meet the family anyway, and you’re the least… Olympian about these things, to say the least.”   </p><p>Coming from Ares, that was about as good of a compliment as he was going to get. And if his brother was asking him to go to the House, who was he to refuse? </p><p>It wasn’t that Hermes was actively trying to return. The bartender never texted him back. Which stung for the briefest of seconds, but Hermes chalked it up to the fact that in the first place, it had been a stupid dare. And he was a creature of impulsivity, though impulsivity occasionally didn’t grant him any favors. He certainly didn’t get any ambrosia after that, and Dionysus had laughed in his face, telling him to “try again next time, man.” </p><p>Was this his next time? Hermes knew his fair share of jokes - the cattle stealing may be a little stale, all those years later, but still! He was a light on his feet and light in his heart.  Dionysus’s venture last week had been a return to how things were before, when he was more wild and free. He missed it, the speed and energy, and the mischief that came with nights like those. Though he had initially shelved getting the bartender to text him back as a loss.  Even if getting the bartender to text him back was shelved as a loss in his book, he liked the place enough to return.</p><p>And because the favor Ares was calling in was a hefty one, indeed, maybe he could get something out of it in turn, he thought, wryly, eyeing the stack again.  “How about this, Ares - lighten the load on the paperwork and interdepartmental war you’ve got me mixed up in, and I’ll tag along? Meet your boyfriend and politely prove him wrong about me and Charon?”</p><p>Ares raised an eyebrow. “If you’re already on a first name basis with him… But yes, I accept. Now go, shoo,” he said, waving his hand in the direction of the nearest office, “those papers don’t deliver themselves.” </p><p>He left Hermes to grapple with catching up to his errands, as well as the newfound information. If Friday couldn’t get here soon enough...</p>
<hr/><p>It was Friday night again, and Hermes was punctual once more, waiting outside the House with a nervous tap of his feet on the cobblestone pavement. </p><p>If it was like the week before, then he was bound to see Charon. And he wasn’t sure what to think. Charon gave no sign or indication that he was interested in Hermes’s advances, and that was okay, but to hear he reciprocated them? Was a little bit out of left field, to say the least. </p><p>But if Hypnos was wrong, what was he supposed to say? “Sorry, boss, for coming on a little too strong last week?” </p><p>Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long in his thoughts, because Ares came, impeccably dressed in a sharp suit and his usual dark shades. </p><p>Hermes tried a little more this time, shifting over to some cream turtleneck he found buried in the back of his closet, and a burnt orange blazer that he hadn’t worn in ages. The slacks were a little fitted, too… but if it fits, it fits, right? </p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was even trying, if this was mostly to help Ares. Even if a part of him hoped Charon would accompany them on this short meeting. </p><p>“Hey!” He called out. Ares responded in kind, and they started through the line, which was moving quickly this time, as it was later in the night and people were filtering in and out at an even pace. </p><p>It gave him some time to grill his brother. Ares wasn’t talkative, not like he was, but he’d talk if he had to. “How’d you even meet this guy, Hypnos?” </p><p>“His brother, Thanatos - he got you the table, if you recall - we went way back. I met Hypnos through him.” </p><p>“How sweet,” Hermes fake gagged, at which Ares rolled his eyes. “You’ve met the family already.” </p><p>“Hypnos isn’t like the others I… dated,” Ares knew that Hermes was well aware of what was termed the ‘Aphrodite incident’. </p><p>They handed their IDs over to the bouncer, the same intimidating one from last week. She barely gave his card a second glance, but scrutinized Ares’s, then eyed him with a glare. “Ares. When you’re here it means more work for us. I’m left to hold the line on these drunken souls. Do not make my job more difficult than it already is.” She handed over his ID grudgingly. “I’m watching you.” </p><p>Hermes regarded his brother quizzically. “What did you do?”</p><p>Ares shrugged. “I may have the tendency to encourage a fight or two. Amateur stuff compared to what goes on at work.”</p><p>Hypnos wasn’t at his podium this time. He was by a table in the lounge, normally reserved for patrons who dined, as well as drank. The dance floor in front of them was as lively as ever. But Hypnos was the opposite of that, reclining back against the wall with a pillow propped up against his head, as if he were about to doze off.</p><p>Ares reached him first, and nudged him with his foot. That seemed to do the trick, because Hypnos was up the next second, flailing.  </p><p>“I’m up! I’m up!” He said, semi-groggily. Hypnos stood up a few seconds later, stretching, before leaning forward and giving Ares a quick peck on his cheek, letting his fluffy red cloak fall back to the couch behind him. “Ares, I see you’ve brought the person I’ve been so excited to see.”</p><p>Hermes brought his hand up in greeting. “Didn’t realize I was so popular here at the House.” </p><p>“People talk here, too, ya’ know. We’re not all dead,” Hypnos winked. “So you’re the guy my big brother’s all worked up about. You don’t seem like his type.” </p><p>Hermes ignored the backhanded attempt at a compliment. “Yeah, it was like opposites attract. I got to say, definitely didn’t expect the bartender to give me the time of day. Which is what I wanted to explain to you, Hypnos, you may have gotten the wrong -” </p><p>Hypnos cut him off, just as he finished a yawn. “Now that I think about it, he’s about to be on his break, too! My brother never takes his breaks with me, goes off and smokes somewhere. But now that you’re here… you should let him know! A total surprise. It’ll be like a double date.” </p><p>Ares gave him that look, and Hermes knew, he just knew he had to lie and con his way out of this one. Hypnos really believed in whatever nonsense he was spewing, and Ares wanted it to go well, and who was he to fail at giving an award-worthy performance? </p><p>“Yes, yes, it’s off-hours for all us professionals over here. I’m sure Charon wouldn’t expect me. At all. Now, if you could give me a second, I’m going to go grab my date…” With a grim sort of determination, Hermes marched towards the bartender, who was pointedly shining the drinkware.</p>
<hr/><p>Charon didn’t bother texting the number Hermes left him that night. He knew his type - the nice, charismatic, all-around well-liked guy. He probably found him, and his unreasonably tall stature and gawkish, scarred features, as something to be pitied.</p><p>Charon didn’t need that. He figured he wouldn’t see him again, anyway. He was from the Olympus district, and they had all the lights and dazzle that the Underworld decidedly lacked. </p><p>So Charon worked through his Friday night as he did his others, polishing away at the glasses during a lull in the orders, right before his break, not realizing at all that the man he thought he’d never see again was marching up to him with a goal in mind. </p><p>“Hey, boss. Charon. Remember me?” A voice called out, as he approached the counter. </p><p>Charon paused his shining, and furrowed his brow. It couldn’t be him, could it? He glanced up, and there Hermes was, a bit more cleaned up compared to last week. He… looked nice, admittedly. Not that he would tell Hermes that. </p><p>Instead, he asked him if he wanted anything to order, before he went on break. </p><p>Though he barely knew him, Charon was starting to suspect that Hermes would do everything and anything to surprise him. “Not this time, boss. Though if you would be so kind, there is something else I need to ask of you.” He found the nearest barstool, and sat upon it. “Could you lean in closer? It’s going to be a doozy.”</p><p>Charon, eyeing him warily, placed the glass and cloth down, and brought himself in front of the man. The height difference was less pronounced, but still, Charon definitely had at least a foot, give or take a few inches, more than him.  </p><p>And that was when Hermes went in for the kill.  </p><p>Hermes leaned into Charon, grabbing the collar of his black button-down as leverage to propel himself closer and over the counter, whispering in his ear. “Look, I’m not sure if you know or if this is one big fuck-with-Hermes prank, but your brother wants us to go on some kind of pseudo-double date?” </p><p>Charon paused from staring down at Hermes, who was closer than expected. His breath tickled at Charon’s neck, and took him by surprise. No one’s ever gotten that close before - unless they wanted to incur his wrath. The man smelled of sun and citrus, a pleasant combination, and it was a little distracting, to say the least. </p><p>He instead tried to survey for his brother, who was engaged in conversation with a guy in dark shades and a sharp haircut. He tried to motion for Hypnos, tilting his head and lifting his eyebrows in a way that any sibling should pick up on… but Hypnos was in his own little world. As always. </p><p>He then brought his attention back to Hermes, and his distracting sun-citrus, and a little bit of sand scent. This guy visit the four corners of the world? But that was beside the point. </p><p>“Judging by your expression, I’m guessing you are as confused as I am, boss. Which, I’m thankful for. Our brothers sure are a handful, aren’t they?” </p><p>Charon looked down at Hermes, and then glanced up at the man speaking to Hypnos. He couldn’t see a family resemblance from this far away, but he wasn’t the ‘Dio’ from last week. Someone new then. He briefly wondered how many siblings Hermes had, but the shorter man kept on going.  </p><p>“Your brother wanted to meet me, the man who apparently charmed you off your feet.” </p><p>Charon scoffed at that. Who gave him that impression? Sure, he kept the card with Hermes’s number in the cashier, but mostly because Skelly urged him to keep it around. Speaking of… He scanned the area, and suddenly the bald busboy, who had been helping him buff the counter, was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Suspicious indeed.   </p><p>Hermes went on. “Ares really wants to impress Hypnos, and I have a little bit of a deal going on with him, ya see? I can make a deal with you, too. Play along with me here, alright boss? I’ll make it worth your while.” His eyes glistened in the dim light, and though Charon swore he was seeing things, he saw his eyes trail downwards towards his mouth. </p><p>Right. He wasn’t going towards that train of thought, especially since Hermes was asking him to do something ridiculous. He told the man as much, and Hermes huffed in false irritation. </p><p>“But boss,” he whined, “it’ll be only for an hour, two tops. How long is your break even?” </p><p>An hour and a half was generous enough, by Hades’s standards. </p><p>“See? Enough to down a drink, or two, and play along with me and convince our brothers of our blossoming romance.” </p><p>Charon stared at him.</p><p>“Okay, maybe not blossoming. Fully established? I’m about to move in to yours? Did you pop the question yet?” </p><p>The bartender groaned at that. Whatever Hermes was concocting, it was sounding more absurd by the second. </p><p>He was going to kill his brother, that was the one thing Charon was sure of. The rest… Hermes could figure out the rest. The closer to the truth it was, the more believable it would be. </p><p>“You’re right, I’ll stick to the broader picture and we’ll go from there.” Hermes loosened his grip on Charon’s collar, but then shot his hand back to adjust it. “Sorry about that. Impulse decision and all,” he said, pulling his hand away instantaneously, the moment his fingers brushed against his clavicle.  </p><p>Charon wanted to burn on the spot. But then Hermes hopped off the barstool, and tilted his head towards the lounge. “Meet you there?” </p><p>It would be more believable if Charon came alongside him, so he motioned for Skelly, whose convenient arrival made it all the more easier to pull off this ruse. </p><p>Skelly didn’t seem surprised, to say the least, and started pulling glasses and ingredients off the wall behind the counter with practiced ease. He waved him off. “Oh. He’s here. Have fun on your date!”</p><p>How did Skelly even know this was a date…? He would have to grill the busboy later, Charon thought as Hermes dragged him by the sleeve of his shirt to their table. </p><p>“You did it,” Hypnos cheered, upon arrival. Ares had situated himself next to the sleepy greeter, with an arm around his waist, as Hypnos took a drink off the table. “Half thought Charon would prefer to be a sulky loner, all by himself, but you’re certainly an exception, Hermes.” </p><p>He gestured to the drinks in front of them. “Dusa came by with these! Just put them on my tab, okay?”</p><p>Ah, yes, Hypnos’s growing tab that never seemed to shrink. </p><p>“So tell me, Hermes,” Hypnos said, after knocking back a shot, “How did you two meet? I feel like big brother is so secretive with these things. You two could get hitched in Vegas and I wouldn’t know!” </p><p>“Yes, Hermes. Do tell us how you both met.” Ares said, shifting his focus towards Hermes. </p><p>If Hermes was nervous, he didn’t show it, regaling them with a grandiose, but still believable story about their meeting. </p><p>“I actually have Dio to thank for our first meeting! Our youngest brother,” Hermes added to Hypnos, as he took a shot of the Elysian Everclear. He coughed from the burn as it made its way down. “You know how it is with brothers, right Charon?” </p><p>Luckily Hermes was doing all the talking, and Charon was in awe at the ease at which the man spewed bullshit and trickery. It was not just last week this all occurred, but over a month ago, according to Hermes. His story involved a series of subsequent meetings following that night, culminating in Charon finally working up the nerve to text him back and go on a date with him.</p><p>“Even I thought this might have been going a bit too fast, and I’m usually the one for speed - I’ll save the details of what we do in the bedroom to ourselves, thank you very much - but I’m glad we got together.” With that, Hermes nudged his chair right next to Charon’s and rested his head on his shoulder. </p><p>If Charon was mildly distracted by Hermes being eye level and in his face for a few minutes, he was certainly not paying attention to what Hypnos and Ares were saying in response. Not when Hermes was plastered to his side, laying his head down on his shoulder, like it was natural for him to be there, with Charon’s arm fitting snugly around his waist. </p><p>Though it was about the furthest thing from the truth, Charon half-wondered what it would be like to meet Hermes outside a Friday night. </p><p>Hermes was a natural con-man, that much was clear. He was clever and quick on his feet. The way he moved his hands frenetically about their meeting and nestled himself by Charon’s side, it felt almost… real. </p><p>Too bad Charon wasn’t the type of guy Hermes would really go for. It was all for their brothers’ date to go well, he had said.</p><p>But it wasn’t like Charon was interested, anyways.</p><p>Hypnos started glancing at the clock, as it neared the end of the hour. “Ah, you guys, it’s been fun hanging out with you all! We should do this again! I’m going to spend some time with this one over here,” he said, dragging Ares up from his seat. “Unless you were going to join us dancing?” He at a teasing glint in his eyes, daring Charon to do the impossible. </p><p>But Charon was thankful Hermes didn’t rise to take the bait. “No, you guys go ahead! I wanted to spend time here with my darling bartender over here. He’s so busy and we rarely get time to ourselves.” </p><p>The moment the two of them were out of sight, Hermes detangled himself from Charon, and he felt all the warmth leave his side. “Well, I’d say that went well, boss, don’t you think?” </p><p>He nodded in agreement. Now it was just the two of them, with Eurydice’s music serenading sweetly in the background. </p><p>“We’re quite a pair of professional fake-daters, if I do say so myself! Professional associates, that sounds about right. If I ever need a fake boyfriend to help my siblings with their dates, I know who to call,” he winked, but then he paused a second later, realizing his words. “Ah… Not that I’m forcing you or anything to call me… just if…” The confidence aired out of him instantaneously, and Charon didn’t know what to say. </p><p>He had left him hanging, but all for good reason. Charon hardly knew Hermes, didn’t expect to even see him again. It was all moving rather too quick, and Charon told him as much. </p><p>“Yeah… that’s fair. I wasn’t really sure what to expect myself. There was a shred of truth to what I was telling your brother.”</p><p>Hm? Now that was a development. He leaned in closer, and saw Hermes’s cheeks tinged pink at the query. </p><p>“It’s not important, boss! Dionysus just wanted to try out a few clubs in the area, that’s all!” He waved it off casually. </p><p>The bartender narrowed his eyes at that. He knew as much already, but wouldn’t push. Hermes would tell him if he wanted to. It would be easier to talk about something else… like their irksome brothers.</p><p>“I actually didn’t know they were together until this week. Ares is normally easy to read - let me tell you, when he was with Aphrodite, it was something else. Since she was, and still is, dating my brother Hephaestus, when that was going on...” </p><p>Hermes kept on telling Charon all these stories about his siblings, and they were now facing each other, side by side in the lounge, with Hermes’s legs tucked up on the chair, arms moving widely about, and Charon having shifted his forearm onto the headrest, so he could recline in earnest. </p><p>It was rare for someone to talk to him with such intent and passion. Patrons came and went, asking for their drinks and leaving behind their obols. He had his fair share of colleagues at the House, and his brothers and mother were always there for him, but he enjoyed how Hermes filled the space of his stories with alacrity. He wasn’t intimidated by his scars or his imposing tallness, he seemed to genuinely like being there with him. </p><p>And even though Hermes was no longer leaning against him, it filled his chest with a different kind of warmth. </p><p>But it all ended too soon, with Hermes glancing at his watch, his eyes widening in alarm. “Oh, boss. I didn’t mean to keep you. Don’t know how strict your boss is around here with the hours. Mine’s a real buzzkill… as a dad, and as a boss. But we should get back, regardless.”</p><p>Charon held up his hand. It was no worry. Skelly would mind the bar just fine for a few seconds longer, and he appreciated the tips as much. </p><p>They didn’t see Ares in the vicinity, but they did see Hypnos, and heard a loud voice by the door. </p><p>“Ares, I hate to do this to you… actually, that would be a lie. It brings me pleasure to tell you to get out!” Megaera’s voice could be heard by the entrance. </p><p>“I hate to ask what happened to him, because my brother does do this often, but...” Hermes trailed off, waiting for Hypnos to answer.  </p><p>Hypnos shrugged his shoulders, used to it as well. He mimed pulling out his guest list, reading in a very sarcastic manner, “It says… whipped by Megaera, of the Erinyes sisters? Always wanted to say that. Even if she didn’t pull out the whip, and just threatened to ban him again.”</p><p>He added, “Some guy was being cheated on. Ares ‘may’ have encouraged him to pull a few punches on the cheater. In the middle of the dance floor. Where everyone is drunk.” A beat passed. “Ares knows how to make a relationship interesting, that’s for sure. If there wasn’t at least one incident I’d be concerned! But I’ll check to make sure Meg didn’t whip him <em>too</em> hard.” He turned towards the door, with his cloak flowing behind him. </p><p>“They are a strange pair, but they seem to balance each other out,” Hermes said as an afterthought. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to go.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “ Now that the…,” he paused, checking to make sure Hypnos was out of sight, “...fake date’s over and all.” He peered up at Charon and smiled. “Thanks for playing along. Maybe I’ll see you around?” There was a hopeful edge to his voice.</p><p>That, Charon could do. He wasn’t sure what this was, or what it was becoming, but if Hermes stopped by the House again, he wouldn’t mind in the slightest. </p><p>He might even look forward to their next meeting. </p><p>He just tilted the brim of his hat upwards in parting, which Hermes took it as a sign to leave, turning swiftly on his heel and back towards the entrance. </p><p>“You know,” Hypnos’s voice rang out, as Hermes disappeared out the door, “if I didn’t know any better, that fake boyfriend of yours seems like a real keeper.” He had snuck back behind Charon without him realizing, his puffy cheeks red and rosy, appearing rather pleased with himself. </p><p>He knew it. </p><p>Charon whirled towards his brother. This whole thing was fishy from the start. He knew that it had been a farce, that Hermes concocted that plan on a whim to appease both Hypnos and Ares, and had made up Charon's interest in him. Why did he bother, he asked.</p><p>“If it had been any old schmuck,” Hypnos grinned, utterly unaffected, “you probably would have flat out refused. But I can see,” and he jabbed a finger right in his brother’s chest, “you had a good time, Charon. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen even a bit of a smile out of you.” </p><p>“Maybe he’ll show up again next week,” his brother said, in a sing-songy voice as he made his way back to the break room. </p><p>“Or maybe, you should text him, boyo. Don’t you have his number, still?” Skelly walked past him, carrying a container of dishes.  </p><p>Charon had half an urge to twack him over the head, but that had been a growing thought in the back of his head</p><p>Maybe he would. </p><p>
  <b>XXX-XXX-8878: Hey, professional associate</b>
</p><p>XXX-XXX-3108: Hey, my dear bartender </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first time in ages I actually didn't hiatus my fic from the start. Ty L for supporting my brainworm lol.</p><p>Charon's number - Digits for death on some lottery website.<br/>Hermes's number - Speed of light</p><p>Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/tertbutyl_okita">Tertbutyl_Okita</a></p><p>Will line edit in the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>